


Fool

by DAni45612301



Category: Fool - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAni45612301/pseuds/DAni45612301





	

6:00 p.m "ill do my homework later"  
6:30 p.m "who actually takes showers though"  
7:00 p.m TV is on, all i hear is "gracias por la invitación" remembering the same old crappy joke that i always heard.  
8:00 p.m mom is finally home  
"where the hell have you been" " I went out with my friends Jesus it's mother's day what did you expect me to do"  
"oh i don't know, maybe come home and be a mother instead of going to celebrate with your piruja friends."  
"Let's not do this in front of the kids,please."  
"Fine then,care to go somewhere else."  
"Not our bedroom you'll get everything you want from me except for that."  
" You were asking for it, and now you're asking for this."  
Said my father as he dragged her to me and my brother's room.  
Cold.  
"I want a blanket" I thought to myself, too bad the blankets where in my room  
I tried knocking but despite all of the yelling i couldn't hear anything,just as if that room were empty.  
All of the sudden the door opened, "hey baby girl, your mother is fine just overreacting like always, you know her" he said as he exited the room and fuzzled my hair,curly,just like his. "Yndiara" yelled my mother " close the door, close the door now, Yndiara, snap out of it." I couldn't ,there was blood on the floor ,it smelled like sweat and, it felt like the a morning after it had been raining the night before that, she looked like a boxer does after going a whole twelve rounds not taking a second of a break from each punch, defeated and drowned in self pity. "Yndiara" "Yndiara."  
I snapped back to reality. "What?"  
"Just checking in on you" said Jordi.  
Jordi was the sweetest girl I had ever met, and she was so smart, these two traits combined when she did all of my homework without being asked, which I never did because I enjoyed being tutored by her better than just getting all of the answers for free. She had dark brown hair and Aqua colored eyes that you could stare at, and everyone did.  
" You good"  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks"  
"Okay awesome,well we are finally here so get the fuck out of my car and let's make high school our bitch" She said with her always bright smile  
“Okay dude calm down,this is probably going to suck”  
“Hey,don't ruin my morning with your crappy attitude, give me a smile and light up my day”  
She said sweetly as she got out of the car and leaned on the roof of it  
So i smiled and made it the brightest i could.  
As we walked through the doors of Warren high, we expected it to be like it always is in the movies,but instead of everyone turning around they just all minded their own business and almost as if they all were to disappear all i saw was her.  
Hannah the most beautiful girl that i had ever seen as an eighth grader, and that i was able to see in freshman year. She had dirty blond hair and beautiful green-blue eyes, her laugh sounded like a lullaby that the gods would sing to their babies, and she just had the perfect sense of humor. Just seeing her made me happy and reminded me of all the good things in life, we were friends,but not best friends, the most “meaningful” place i had ever touched her was the crease of her back that was so defined because of all of the muscle she had that made my father's back look weak, she had been sore and wanted a massage. That was unfortunately the only thing i remembered. I was too focused on her face that i didn't notice i was standing in front of her now and staring. My guardian angel came to the rescue, “she's so out of it today dude just ignore her”  
said Jordi. “No i'm interested in how her summer was without me” answered Hannah sarcastically some how managing to piss Jordi off.  
“OH, yea it was great”  
“So you didn't miss me”  
“No of course i did how could i not” I answered awkwardly rubbing my neck.  
Hannah turned around to look at one of her friends and as if in slow motion i saw her hair flip and smelt the berry shampoo she used and let it soak me with joy, time was normal now and in sync with her Hannah laughed along with her best friend, whose name was Barbara, sweet and pretty but nothing compared to Hannah. “ Well we have to go to class” Said Jordi grabbing me by the wrist tightly. “She can walk with us we’re already done” said Hannah as she closed her locker with a slam, “plus we have first period gym together,right”? “Well sort of” I responded “ I have to change in the locker room and then head straight for soccer practice” “Fine i'll see you later, don't get mixed in with the wrong crowd yea”? “Yes of course ill see ya Jordi” i said waving good bye in response to her leaving. On the way to the gym in what felt like ages, Hannah and Barbara were talking about all the cute guys they were going to see at Warren or they wouldn't come back to this school, and speaking of the devil the asshole of the year crawled out of his hole to hit on Hannah.  
“Hey ladies” he said looking directly at Hannah and Hannah only  
“Hey Jair, how was your summer”?  
“Lonely without you Hannah” he said dramatically putting his hand over his “heart” “No but seriously missed you a bunch beautiful” he finished Hannah looked at me for a brief second with this look that sort of said “ He did it right”.  
Which made me feel terrible so i looked around asking for a friend, and thankfully found one.  
I ran to Barbie,well his real name was Ben but i called him Barbie because he was white and pretty, blondest guy you'd ever see, with real pretty blue eyes that showed what a happy person he was, unlike his brother, Ed who had dark green calm eyes, showing he was well calm and dark i suppose, not emo or anything like that, just rebellious. “Barbie” I yelled, “Ken” he yelled back he was my best guy friend and the best guy in general. “Where you headed bud” I asked  
“The worst torture for a skinny white guy like me, gym class” he responded.  
“Well it's your lucky day because i'm headed there too and i'll be your escort just to make sure no one picks on you”, “Yeah, thanks you dick” “Look dude just because you're jealous of these abs and biceps” I said sarcastically lifting my shirt and bending my arm not actually meaning to show off because there was nothing there to show off in my opinion since i've always thought very little of myself, and before i could finish my sarcastic sentence Barbie yelled out “Holy shit dude you have abs”?!. Gaining the attention from everyone in the hallway unfortunately including Hannah. Lowering my shirt i said “ Jesus Ben keep it down man” “sorry” “ you have abs”? He asked again very quietly, “Yes Ben,I do” “Oh ok cool” “ We have arrived at our destination my kind sir” “Yes i noticed” Barbie answered lowly in a truly disappointing tone. “Alright i'll see you later bro” “Peace” he replied.  
In the locker room, sliding on my cleats i realized i was running slightly late, so i grabbed my duffle bag and shirt telling myself i could put it on once i was on the field and i ran out of the locker room.  
“Rebeca wait” I heard my favorite voice yell behind me.  
“Yes Hannah” i asked/answered  
She was running after me and my sudden stop hadn't been predicted by her as i turned around , and she ran straight into me, almost falling over, i was able to catch her once again touching her back,and remembering how much i had actually missed it.  
Being only inches away with her hands wrapped around me felt great but extremely forced so i pushed her away since she hadn't let go, she then looked hurt but that look went away as her eyes focused to a lower part of my body, my stomach, “nice abs” was all she said,coldly, as she roughly put a box into my arms almost making me drop it, it said happy very very late birthday on it. Barbara confirmed later on that she cried in our first period, but wouldn't tell anyone why, not even Jair.


End file.
